This invention relates to a powered machine which is useful for cutting a variety of materials of varying hardness such as steel, wood, or plastic, and specifically to an improved powered saw having an endless band of cutting teeth which are driven around an array of pulleys such that a work piece may be cut from any position surrounding the band.
One of the limitations with a conventional band saw is that the work pieces can be directed against the band blade from only one particular direction because in such a band saw, the cutting teeth are disposed along one edge of the moving band. Another drawback with the conventional band saw is that if a tooth or teeth become broken, dull or deformed, or the band breaks, the entire band is replaced or welded. Also, slippage of the band reduces cutting efficiency.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a powered saw having a plurality of conically-shaped teeth joined together end to end along a common axis which allows for the engagement of the cutting teeth with a work piece or pieces from any radial direction. The present invention also provides for replacement of an individual tooth if required, for sharpening of the teeth without removing it from the pulleys, and for slippage prevention.